


Sei geloso?

by Djibril88



Series: Event 8-10 luglio di WAOFP [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, cocky eren, gelosia, mentioned Jean - Freeform, succhiotti
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/Djibril88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi non apprezza particolarmente la vicinanza fra Eren e Jean.<br/>Prompt ricevuto durante l'event organizzato dal gruppo We Are Out For Prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sei geloso?

_SNK, Levi/Eren + accenni Eren/Jean AU: A Levi non piace che Eren passi tutto quel tempo con Jean. Bonus se gli fa succhiotti in posti possibili da coprire di proposito._

  
«Ho notato che vai molto d’accordo con quel Kirschtein.»  
I loro respiri avevano appena ripreso un ritmo quasi regolare e più calmo, quando Levi fece notare quel piccolo dettaglio. Nel momento post-amplesso come poteva pensare a quello che faceva con Jean durante il giorno?  
«Non andiamo d’accordo. Ci sopportiamo a malapena.» rispose Eren con uno sbadiglio, mentre si rigirava nel letto per mettersi a pancia in giù. La mano destra finì sullo stomaco di Levi in una leggera carezza, creando dei disegni astratti che seguivano le linee dei muscoli. L’affermazione, però, non era stata buttata lì per caso, ed Eren lo sapeva benissimo. Levi era andato a prenderlo in università, trovandolo a “parlare animatamente” con Jean; e non era nemmeno la prima volta che succedeva qualcosa del genere. Ogni volta che Levi si trovava nei paraggi, lui e Jean erano insieme.  
«Sei geloso?» domandò Eren, un sorrisino che si apriva sul suo volto. Che idea folle! Levi non era geloso di lui, nonostante la loro relazione andasse avanti da qualche mese ormai. Nessuno dei due, poi, era coinvolto al punto da essere geloso dell’altro.  
«Forse.» fu la risposta secca di Levi, lasciandolo interdetto per qualche secondo.  
«Eh?» rispose chiaramente Eren, incapace di dire qualsiasi altra cosa. Aveva in qualche modo fatto capire che era geloso? Non lo capiva.  
«Mi da fastidio il tempo che passi insieme a lui. Ogni volta ti è sempre appiccicato e non mi importa se lo fa solo per darti fastidio.» spiegò alla fine il corvino, sospirando piano e scuotendo la testa. Levi si voltò verso di lui, avvicinandosi alle sue labbra per dargli un bacio leggero ed appena accennato. Eren si sentì sciogliere, godendosi quella dolcezza momentanea che arrivava rare volte. Chiuse gli occhi pacificamente ed un sorriso apparve sul suo volto, mentre Levi si spostava lentamente verso il collo, lasciando una scia di baci leggeri come un battito di farfalla. Si fermò solo poco sotto la mascella e prima che Eren si rendesse conto di quello che stava succedendo, Levi aveva iniziato a lasciare dei piccoli succhiotti a distanza ravvicinata ed in una posizione che avrebbe obbligato Eren ad indossare una sciarpa nel pieno della sessione estiva degli esami.  
Quando il giorno dopo gli avrebbero chiesto il perché di quella scelta, Eren avrebbe mentito dicendo che era raffreddato. Ma lo sguardo assassino dedicato a Jean e quel “è tutta colpa tua che mi stai sempre appiccicato, faccia di cavallo” avrebbero distrutto completamente la sua bugia.


End file.
